Dyskusja:Zbroja
Huh, podoba mi się. Ta, dziwne, wiem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu. Ashad jest spoko, jest zadziorny i ma charakter, nie tak jak Riyen. I jego żywioł odgrywa jakieś znaczenie. Jak na razie jedyne czego mogę się przyczepić (pierwszy rozdział, wiem) to pojawienie się Łamignata z dupy i trochę nie ogarniam po co ten Gein. Akuumo 16:51, paź 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, nie podoba mi się. Ashad przestał być spoko, zaczął być kutasem, jak Ksarel. Ujawnienie tożsamości Łamignata było tak z dupy i bez polotu, sam Łamignat też był bez polotu, a na łożu śmierci uprzejmie zdradził Ashadowi kluczowe informacje, mimo że go o to nie poproszono. I jeszcze plącze się ten discount Ksarel, który ma sprzątnąć Ashada bo tak. Póki co, postaciom brakuje charakterów. I o ch*j chodzi z tymi tytułami rozdziałów? \(._. )/ Akuumo 10:23, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Znowu mi się podobało a potem przestało. Ogólnie jest ok, ale końcówka (rozdział 7 i trochę wcześniej) to TAKIE ZARYCIE RYJEM W GLEBĘ. Ashad traci moc, dostaje autyzmu, bólu dupy, po prostu jakbyś trzymał swoją "tenowość" na smyczy przez cały FF a na koniec WYBUCHŁA I ZALAŁA ŚWIAT. MROK DYLEMATY MONOLOGI AAAANGST brakuje by Ashad wdrapał się na dach i zaczął się drzeć "how could this happen to me i've made my mistakes". Postać, która do tej pory była ciekawa, sympatyczna, zadziorna, miała demony przeszłości, która przez cały FF odzyskiwała wiarę w bycie Toa... nagle JEBS rozwój postaci wyrzucony za okno NIKT MNIE NIE ROZUMIE. I równocześnie wszystkim wokół Ashada odjebuje, mają ból dupy, autystycznie skrzeczą, Gein cośtam robi, Ashad nie dostaje nowej ZBROI (w tytule chodzi o to, że na koniec bohater zamawia sobie nowy pancerz) BO NIE BO NIE JEST GOTOWY. No i w epilogu pojawia się... TRZECIE OKO. ???? O tak, bo tego właśnie potrzebowaliśmy w FFie który miał być ODDALONY od tych mistycznych gówien, przepowiedni, planów, kół, widzenia przyszłości, zmartwychwstających postaci, Nihil Navu i łamania pieczęci. I okazuje się, że TO WSZYSTKO to był PLAN TRZECIEGO OKA. ???? To był PLAN i naprawdę W OSTATNIM FFIE SAGI to wszystko będzie miało sens. I hej, magiczna skrzynka której jedynym celem w fabule jest by odebrała Ashadowi Moc. MOC. M.O.C. Słowo Moc w ostatnich momentach opowiadania pojawia się tyle razy, że wywołuje atak ptsd z flashbackami z grającym na wyimaginowanej gitarze Trzecim Okiem. Zatem... jak to naprawić? Podstawy są w porządku, prosta misja, opowiadanie skupia się na POSTACIACH a nie MROCZNYCH PLANACH. Ashad to najemnik, z Kodeksem Toa jest na bakier, co może pokazywać zachowaniem i ewentualnie JEDNYM dialogiem ze złoczyńcą o kodeksie (nie szesnastoma). Relacja Ashada z Geinem obecnie jest naprawdę niezła, ale większość czasu Gein naprawdę nic nie robi i zajmuje miejsce a jego jakikolwiek character development odbywa się off panel, serio. Imo mógłby wcześniej spotkać się z Ashadem (ma go zabić gdy Ashad zabije Ishgarna, jak do tego najszybciej doprowadzić? pomóc mu zabić pirata jednocześnie zdobywając zaufanie), mogliby współpracować itd, tyle że np. w momencie schwytania Ashada przez piratów Gein mógłby zdupcyć bo to taki badass (jak Ksarel eheheh). Równocześnie, Gein mógłby być takim Ashadem w krzywym zwierciadle, który już serio ma wszystko w dupie, liczy się tylko zlecenie, hajs i roboty-prostytutki. Dunno, mogliby połączyć siły po tym jak Ashad załatwi Łamignata. Dalej, magiczna skrzynka. Ishgarn ma złote oczy bo tak, tak? Dlaczego tego nie wykorzystać, dlaczego po otworzeniu starożytnej skrzynki nie zalało go złote światło, nie wypaliło mu wzroku/nie pokazało WIEDZY O WSZECHŚWIECIE, może jakiegoś mistycznego gówna. Wtedy skrzynka odgrywałaby większą rolę, zwłaszcza gdyby od tego czasu Ishgarnowi odjebało, zrobił się szalony itd. Wtedy z kolei mielibyśmy moralne podstawy kibicować Ashadowi. Oczywiście, Ishgarn nie musi być takim całkowitym zjebem, wystarczy jakby miał swoje momenty. Cała akcja z rebelią i atakiem piratów miałaby większą wagę, gdyby Ashad nie powiedział o tym rebeliantom. To pokazałoby, że naprawdę się zmienił, bo postanowił im pomóc sam z siebie. Nie musiałby nawet celować z atakiem piratów w środek rebelii, mógłby np. uważać że taki atak osłabi pozycję Giemmy dając tamtym szansę do ataku. A potem okazałoby się, że rebelia trwa i piracie niezamierzenie odwróciliby szale zwycięstwa na stronę przegrywających buntowników. Wtedy, podczas finałowego starcia Ashada z Ishgarnem Skakdi mógłby otworzyć skrzynkę przed Ashadem, co wypaliłoby mu oczy i straciłby na ileśtam dni wzrok. Wtedy, Toa musiałby posiłkować się Dźwiękiem by walczyć z piratem i może Gein mógłby mu pomóc, uratować życie itd. Bo w sumie Gein też trochę zacząłby się zmieniać pod wpływem Ashada. Później, Gein rzeczywiście mógłby postawić Ashadowi ultimatum, jak obecnie, ale obaj rozeszliby się w swoje strony i takie tam. Ale cóż to, przy takim rozwiązaniu Ashad nie traci Mocy. I BARDZO KURWA DOBRZE bo od momentu utraty mocy FF robi się chujowy. Bo niby próbujesz wcisnąć, że Ashad nadużywał mocy, ale... nie ma się tego wrażenia, on po prostu bardzo kreatywnie jej używa (za co duży props, chyba żaden Toa Dźwięku na fanclubie tak dobrze nie pokazywał jakiego jest żywiołu licząc tornada dźwiękowego ofc). Te flashbacki z Ashadem który jest wkurwiony po stracie i wszystko chce rozpierdolić są po prostu zajebiste, miałem ciary. Spotkanie z pozostałymi żywymi znajomymi było naprawdę w porządku (chociaż nie wiem jak ze swojej chujowioski trafili do tamtego miasta i czemu zajmują takie wysokie pozycje, ale to możnaby zostawić na wyjaśnienie na kiedy indziej albo że po prostu dużo przeszli, zmienili życie, idc). Ogólnie też przydałoby się wyrzucić te wewnętrzne pierdolenie o sensie życia, kodeksie, wrogach, mocy, byciu słaby silnym i średnim i tak dalej, bo to tylko nudzi i wywołuje autyzm. Trzecie Oko mógłby zostać (o dziwo!) ale w epilogu, że np. podnosi skrzynkę która w czasie walki zaginęła, otwiera ją i patrzy na nią swoim TRZECIM OKIEM czy po prostu nie wypala mu oczu, bo już sam w sobie ma dość mistycznego gówna, cośtam rzuca pod nosem o kole które musi się obracać i idzie w chuj. Nieinwazyjna wstawka która nie próbuje nam wcisnąć, że TO WSZYSTKO WIELKI PLAN. YOU GOT PLANN'ED M8. Przyjaciel. Jak na oczywistego tajemniczego OPka był słaby xd Serio, powinien raczej załatwić tych piratów z łatwością. I na koniec w epilogu to on mógłby powiedzieć Ashadowi, by zapieprzał na Kontynent kiedy Ashad znalazłby martwego Mahaba. I wywalić tego teleportującego się gówniaka, nobody cares. Wtedy PRZYJACIEL miałby jednak trochę większą rolę w fabule niż... to co zrobił i nigdy potem się nie pojawił. I ogólnie intryga mogłaby polegać na tym, że Trzecie Oko chciał zdobyć skrzynkę i zlecił Mahabowi znalezienie kogoś kto dopadnie Ishgrana (o, Ashad/Gein mogliby też mieć za zadanie zabrać skrzynkę, np. Ashad miałby zabić Ishgarna i zabrać skrzynkę jemu a Gein z kolei zabić Ashada i potem to jemu odebrać skrzynię. Podczas ultimatum Gein mógłby uznać, że skoro Ashad nie ma skrzynki - bo Toa Dźwięku by jej nie wziął bo widział co potrafi i tak dalej czy bo po prostu jest ślepy - równie dobrze nie musi zabijać Ashada i mogliby się rozejść bez walki), z kolei na koniec FFa Przyjaciel powiedziałby Ashadowi, że wszystkie odpowiedzi pozna gdy dopadnie Trzecie Oko czy coś. I mielibyśmy kompletną historię z satysfakcjonującym finałem i character arciem oraz zapowiedź przyszłych opowiadań. Bo ogólnie climaxem jest rebelia i ostatecznie Ashad vs Ishgarn... a potem mamy dwie kolejne walki i na chuj nam one? Btw Toa Psioniki mogłaby w sumie sama wygrać tą rebelię, ale to można jakoś obejść (wywalając ją z FFa. Gein z kolei mógłby porwać tą Vortixx którą Ashad uratował przez Łamignatem, przez co Ashad miałby kolejny powód by go znaleźć ją kocha tak skrycie że się nie przyzna ale wszyscy to wiedzą bo dobry wątek romantyczny nie jest zły). Giemma którego dopada Łamignat w epilogu jest bardzo satysfakcjonujący i to ładna klamra (ale wizja jaszczura bez rąk jest śmiszna). Akuumo 10:10, maj 7, 2017 (UTC) :No i przydałoby się zmienić tytuł bo ten ssie i odnosi się do tego, że bohater na koniec chce nową zbroję. Lame Akuumo 10:13, maj 7, 2017 (UTC) Dobra, przyszła moja kolej na ocenę i niestety w wielu kwestiach zgadzam się z Kuumo, ale jako że on już o nich napisał w dużo śmieszniejszy sposób niż ja to zrobię, to wyjdę na tego gorszego ;_; Mimo wszystko mam też sporo kwestii o których mój poprzednik nie wspomniał (albo wspomniał tylko nie zwróciłem na nie uwagi, czytałem jego ocenę na szybko), a ważne kwestie powtórzę. Zacznijmy od tego, że sam pomysł na FF, jego rdzeń, oś fabularna jest naprawdę spoko. Mamy tu głównego bohatera Ashada, który jest najemnikiem i dostaje zlecenie, jednocześnie jest drugi najemnik który ma go zabić, po drodze mamy rebelię i piratów. Spoko motyw i nie potrzeba do szczęścia nic więcej, żadnych przepowiedni, mrocznych planów i Trzecich Ok (specjalnie), naprawdę widać że ten FF to taki spin-off, pozbawiony całej tej Tenebrisowatości (choć nie do końca, ale o tym później). Niestety w zamian pojawia się Mugowatość w wielu opisach i dialogach, ale to akurat mały mankament. I naprawdę, przez większość tej historii sądziłem, że to twój najlepszy FF, niestety koniec był tak chujowy, że teraz cię po prostu kurwa zjadę, bo tak mnie rozczarowałeś tym zakończeniem że ja pierdolę. Postacie. Oh boi, od czego tu zacząć. Ogółem ten FF ma w obsadzie samych edgelordów, jest ASHADowthehedgehog, Gein, Łamignat (xd) i ten Toa od NOTHING PERSONNEL KID. Ale ok, lepsza "edgowatość" od Tenebrisowatości. I większość postaci mi się podobała, pominę na razie głównych bohaterów, tzn. Ashada i Geina, o nich potem, ale takie postacie jak Salesh, Astrea, Eos czy Kalmiya były naprawdę spoko. Tzn. Eos była trochę dziwna, to taka Mala 2.0, ale nie wadziła mi, była spoko, mówiła mądre rzeczy i na sam koniec jej jako jedynej chyba nie odjebało, co jest na plus. Kalmiya też pozytywnie mnie zaskoczyła, ogółem całe to spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi było naprawdę w porządku, pomijając to jakim cudem nagle znaleźli się w tym samym mieście do którego podróżował Ashad, ale to służyło tylko do popchnięcia fabuły do przodu i nawet mimo tego jak bardzo mało prawdopodobne to było, nie przeszkadzało mi to jakoś. Złole też były ok, choć nie mam o nich za wiele do powiedzenia, to nie na nich miał skupiać się ten FF. Chyba. W każdym razie się nie skupiał. Ishgarn był ok, miał jakieś tam motywy, co prawda nie obchodziły mnie one, ale jego walka z Ashadem była satysfakcjonująca. Giemma był śmiszny, Łamignat był naprawdę spoko, głównie dlatego że mlaskał jak gadzina, dobrze że nie okazał się być Malkzachem. O reszcie antagonistów nie mam nic do powiedzenia, poza tym że był ten Toa od NOTHING PERSONNEL KID, no ale poza tym to z niczym go nie kojarzę, lel. Ogółem wydawali mi się niepotrzebni, ale natłok nieważnych postaci to znak rozpoznawczy twoich FFów :) Ashad. Lubiłem go. Nie pamiętam, jak reagowałem na niego w poprzednich FFach, ale wydawał mi się w porządku. Tutaj, stopniowo, z obojętnego mi protagonisty stał się bardzo przyjemną postacią. Był edgy, o tak, momentami był też luzakiem, to mi trochę przeszkadzało, ale nawet mimo tego podobał mi się. Zwłaszcza pod prawie sam koniec, gdy doszło do tej rebelii, charakter tej postaci doszedł do bardzo fajnego momentu, Ashad wreszcie zaakceptował siebie jako Toa, pogodził się z tym całym gównem, tak mi się to podobało że naprawdę warto było czytać do tamtego momentu. Ale potem zjebałeś. Oj, zjebałeś mocno. Moment, w którym Ashad stracił MOC (nie moc, MOC kurwa, M O C) zniszczył wszystko, w oparciu o co budowany był do tamtej pory jego charakter, uaktywnił u niego jakiś autyzm, Ashad nagle nie może nic zrobić bo co? Bo stracił moc żywiołu? Taki pro najemnik i nagle nie może sobie poradzić bez dźwięku? I tak nie potrafił z niego dobrze korzystać, bo co chwila przeszkadzał mu hałas ("ROZSADZAŁ MU GŁOWĘ", jak sam pisałeś), jakby nie potrafił otoczyć się dźwiękową barierą. I wcale nie korzystał z żywiołu w jakiś wyjątkowy sposób, Kuemmo niby twierdzi że używał mocy w kreatywny sposób, gówno, nie było w tym nic kreatywnego (tzn. wszystko co Ashad robił praktycznie widzieliśmy już wcześniej), heck, już nawet latanie za pomocą dźwięku czy niesławne dźwiękowe tornado było kreatywniejsze. Ale dobra, zagalopowałem się, w każdym razie nie wydaje mi się, że utrata Mocy powinna być dla Ashada aż tak mocnym ciosem, w FFie jakoś nie miał z nią mocnej więzi, tzn. używał jej dużo, ale potrafił sobie poradzić bez niej. Miał przecież parę razy kajdany z Ultianu i jakoś nie płakał. Niby pieprzył coś tam o Mocy przez duże M (swoją drogą to jak często pojawia się w tym FFie słowo "Moc" wyjaśniałoby te wszystkie memy z SW z HELLO THERE/GENERAL KENOBI i IT'S A TRAP) w tych swoich flashbackach, ale one akurat też mi się nie podobały, w przeciwieństwie do Kuumo, były wypełnione tą Tenebrisowatością której nie mieliśmy w reszcie FFa. Tzn. do momentu w którym Ashad stracił moc, wtedy z doświadczonego najemnika z charakterem staje się emo pierdołą, co chwila tylko JESTEM NICZYM BEZ MOCY, ZOSTAWCIE MNIE WSZYSCY, WYJDŹ, IT'S NOT A PHASE MOM, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM I'M PLAYING MINECRAFT. I wiesz co? Nie tylko Ashada w tamtym momencie zjebałeś, resztę postaci też, wszyscy nagle zaczynają autystycznie skrzeczeć i mieć ból dupy wokół Ashada, co chwila tylko jakieś REEEEEE i zachowują się dziecinnie jak Ashad. I nawet wiem, dlaczego tak się stało. W tej skrzynce, którą miał Ishgarn, była uwięziona Tenebrisowatość. Dlatego przez cały FF jej nie było, aż do tamtego momentu, a potem to zaczynają się te przemyślenia, rozpacz, tajne plany, przepowiednie, kurwa pojawia się TRZECIE OKO. I znowu mamy jakąś TAJEMNICĘ która się rozwiąże za 42342352356 FFów i to pewnie jeszcze w chuj niesatysfakcjonujący sposób. Serio, pojawia się TRZECIE OKO, aż dziwne, że nie grał na wyimaginowanej gitarze, jest pierdolenie o jakimś OBROCIE, kurwa KOŁO MUSI SIĘ OBRACAĆ, wypierdol to KOŁO za okno zamiast rozwoju postaci. I okazało się, że całe to zlecenie to był wszystko czyjś PLAN i chuj wie o co chodzi, ja nie wiem, reszta czytelników też nie, ty Tene pewnie też nie. Po prostu przestań. Przestań wpierdalać te tajemnicze mroczne przepowiednie plany koła które muszą się obracać w czeluściach szaleństwa, bo mnie denerwujesz. Geina też zjebałeś, chociaż w sumie tu nie było aż tak dużo do zjebania, przez cały FF praktycznie nie robił nic i nie miał absolutnie żadnego charakteru, tzn. cały jego rozwój postaci wynikał z tych jego przemyśleń na tysiąc akapitów, ale one były tak nudne że ich nie czytałem. I wiesz co? To dobrze, bo największy rozwój tej postaci pojawił się w momencie, gdy połączył siły z Ashadem przeciwko piratom. To było świetne, pokazałeś, że Gein mimo tego że liczy się dla niego przede wszystkim zapłata, był w stanie połączyć siły ze swoim rywalem w imię większej sprawy. I pomógł Toa, no kurwa, jak to świetnie wpłynęło na rozwój tej postaci. Oczywiście wraz z otwarciem skrzynki z Tenebrisowatością wszystko to zniszczyłeś, Gein powrócił do była "hurr durr liczy się tylko kasa OW THE EDGE" i porwał No Name Toa Psioniki, żeby zwabić Ashada, który na tamtym etapie był już emocjonalną spierdoliną i powinno być mu już wszystko jedno. I na koniec Gein zachowywał się jak wariat, ogółem przez cały FF sprawiał wrażenie masochisty i miał jakieś flashbacki z Wietnamu, ale pod koniec w tej celi zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Podobały mi się natomiast opisy, przyjemnie się czytało bo były krótkie, ale adekwatne, tzn. po uwolnieniu Tenebrisowatości to już nie. I ogółem cała historia i postacie do tamtego momentu były naprawdę w porządku, potem to jakieś bóle dupy Ashada i jakieś dziwne rozmowy różnych postaci z nim (podobała mi się tylko ta z Astreą, reszta to jakieś autystyczne skrzeczenie). Ogółem JAK TO POPRAWIĆ? Wypieprzyć cały wątek ze skrzynką i całą ostatnią część, te bóle dupy Ashada i niepotrzebne walki na koniec, to McCree vs. Hanzo i ta walka o ZBROJĘ. I wywalić Trzecie Oko i tajemnicze tajemnice. Ogółem końcówka dłuży się jak końcówka Batman v Superman, a wiadomo, co wszyscy myślą o tym filmie (i nie, w tym wypadku nie jestem wyjątkowym płatkiem śniegu, myślę to samo). Wywal ją, serio. Niech to będzie tylko historia o przemianie najemnika, nie większa część jakiejś zagmatwanej historii z przepowiedniami i starożytnymi planami. Oprócz tego, rozwój postaci - więcej w dialogach i działaniach, mniej w przemyśleniach. Myślę, że to wystarczy, żeby uczynić tego FFa dużo lepszym :) Nie chce mi się robić plusów i minusów, zwłaszcza że większość rzeczy musiałbym umieścić i tu i tu, dlatego zrobię tak: + cały FF aż do siódmej części - siódma część To naprawdę fajna historia, zniszczona przez beznadziejne zakończenie. Ale nic, teraz o dziwo z chęcią czekam na dalsze losy Riyena, mam nadzieję że wyciągniesz wnioski z tej oceny i nie będzie popełniać tych błędów w następnych FFach (tzn. tajemnicze plany i Trzecie Oka nadal tam będą, to nieuniknione, ale może przynajmniej postacie to nadrobią. Pisz o Riyenie tak jak o Ashadzie przed siódmą częścią, o). To chyba tyle ode mnie, i tak spędziłem nad tą oceną zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Ocena końcowa, niestety przez to zakończenie, to tylko 6/10 (i tak jestem łaskawy bo miałeś dostać 2/10 za Siedmioróg). Pozdrawiam całą rodzinkę, Voxovan 17:40, cze 23, 2017 (UTC) :I ten tytuł nie odnosi się do zbroi którą Ashad chciał dostać na koniec, tylko do tego, że jego MOC była dla Ashada zbroją, Kuumo. Lame. Voxovan 17:41, cze 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Bullshit kurwa. Akuumo 17:58, cze 23, 2017 (UTC) : Plan Trzeciego Oka orbitował tylko wokół Skrzynki, reszta zlecenia nie była od niego zależna. Cały FF miał być nie tylko character arciem Ashada (który zresztą będzie jeszcze kontynuowany), ale też miał pokazać to, jak stracił MOC (o czym wspomina w głównych FFach, które dzieją się później). W gruncie rzeczy nie wiem czemu mówisz, że wszyscy dostali autyzmu, jak dla mnie dostali tylko Ashad i Salesh, może jeszcze Gein. Mimo, że ostatni rozdział ci (i Kuumo) się nie spodobał, to cóż, ja i tak uważam, że był potrzebny. Nie chodziło o samo nadużywanie mocy/Mocy/MOCY, on m. in. w swoich flashbackach pitolił, że jest mu potrzebna i takie tam, dlatego jej stała utrata wpłynęła na niego tak gwałtownie. Zresztą trochę mu zaczęło przechodzić pod koniec, a wspomnę tak na obronę, że w bardziej "ówczesnych" FFach jest już z tym w pełni pogodzony. No, tak czy inaczej, dzięki za przeczytanie, do następnego. :Pozdrawiam Maćka, :TheSpawn.